ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Diatomita
Las tierra de diatomea o diatomita — también conocida como DE, TSS, diahydro, kieselguhr, kieselgur o celite — son rocas sedimentarias originadas por caparazones de organismos unicelulares denominadas diatomeas. Su composición es principalmente sílice amorfa. MATERIAS PRIMAS NO CONVENCIONALES EN CERÁMICA, autor ROBERTO HEVIA. Geología thumb|Las paredes celulares de las diatomeas mantienen su estructura individual incluso en los filtros procesados comercialmente, como en este de una piscina. Dado que la diatomita se forma de los restos flotantes de las diatomeas, se encuentra cerca de las aguas superficiales actuales o anteriores. Se divide generalmente en dos categorías basadas según la fuente de procedencia: de agua dulce y agua salada. La tierra de diatomeas de agua dulce se recoge en minas de lechos de lagos secos y es característico su bajo contenido de sílice cristalina. La tierra de diatomeas del agua salada contiene un alto contenido de la sílice cristalina, haciéndole un material útil para los filtros, debido a las características tamizantes de los cristales. Variedades * Tripolita es la variedad que se encuentra en Tripoli, Libia. * Bann clay es la variedad que se encuentra en el Lower Bann valley en el Norte de Irlanda. * Moler (Mo-clay) es la variedad que se encuentra en el noroeste de Dinamarca, especialmente en las islas de Fur y Mors. *'Fresh-water Food Grade' Diatomaceous earth is the type used in US agriculture for grain storage, and as feed supplement. Análisis Toxicidad No hay evidencia para asociar cualquier tipo de tierra de diatomeas con cáncer humano. La IARC llegó a la conclusión de que la prueba es insuficiente para describir la sílice amorfa como carcinógenas, ya sea en animales de experimentación o en los seres humanos.Diatomaceous Earth Toxicity by Edouard Bastarache Las excelentes cualidades absorbentes de la tierra de diatomeas puede dar lugar a una sequedad significativa de las manos, si se maneja sin los guantes. La forma (industrial) del agua salada contiene una forma altamente cristalina de sílice, dando por resultado cristales con aristas muy afiladas. La agudeza de esta versión del material hace peligroso el respirar y se recomienda la máscara de filtración de polvo al trabajar con ella. El tipo de amenaza que se presenta por inhalación depende de la forma de la sílice. La sílice cristalina plantea un serio peligro en su inhalación porque puede causar silicosis. La sílice amorfa puede causar pulmones polvorientos, pero no lleva el mismo grado de riesgo que la sílice cristalina. La tierra de diatomeas de categoría alimenticia contiene generalmente porcentajes muy bajos de la sílice cristalina. La tierra de diatomeas producida para los filtros de la piscina se trata con calor, haciendo al dióxido de silicio antes amorfo asumir su forma cristalina. En los Estados Unidos de América, el contenido de la sílice cristalina en el polvo está regulado por la « Occupational Safety and Health Administration » (OSHA), y hay pautas para las cantidades máximas permisibles en el producto y en el aire cerca de la zona de respiración de los trabajadores.Inert Dusts at Kansas State University Uso cerámico Usado como ingrediente refractario en ladrillos #10. WOOD ASH Cone 10 Alternative Glaze Materials, de John Britt *Rottenstone - 3.5 oz. *Diatomaceous earth - .35 oz. *Wood ash - 1.05 oz. *Milk of Magnesia - 2 teaspoons. Fuentes Enlaces externos *Diatomea *Diatomeas. Foro cerámico de Manises. en:Diatomaceous earth o en:diatomite Categoría:Materia prima Categoría:Silicio Categoría:Rocas sedimentarias Categoría:Fósiles Categoría:Diatomita